narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mōgan
| image = | appears = Anime, Game, Manga, Movie, Novel | anime = | manga = | game = | novel = | classification = Dōjutsu | natures = | wielders = Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki Takehiko Shimizu | jutsu = }} Category:Kekki Genkai Category:Dōjutsu The is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai found in the Hakuryū Clan of Shingakure and the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Those with the Mōgan naturally have dark blue eyes with large black pupils that nearly covers the blue. They're born blind but once they come into contact with danger, their fear activates their eyes so they can then see certain colors that signify different levels of weakness. Once activated, it cannot be "turned off". Background This dōjutsu originated in the Ōtsutsuki Clan, the first wielder being Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki, wore it alongside the Byakugan. It enhanced his power greatly, granting him the ultimate vision. It remained unknown for quite some time how it evolved, but come the next few generations, they concluded it was nothing more than a missing fragment to the Byakugan. However, once reaching the shinobi world, the Mōgan was deemed the weakest among the dōjutsu. Angered by this, Tamotsu removed the set genetics from those who abused the eye but left them blind. Once complete, only the Hakuryū Clan remained. The Hakuryū clan made use of this seemingly meaningless kekkei genkai by applying an otherwise unheard of ability called a "flame". Abilities The Mōgan is similar to the Byakugan, but rather than the ability to see chakra and chakra flow, users can locate weak spots. The darker the spot, the weaker the area. With that in mind, users can strike that specific area. Another difference between the Mōgan and Byakugan is the ability to "feel" and communicate with those they're well-bonded with. They call this a "flame" because when someone they're bound to is stricken with vulnerability or grief, those with the Mōgan feels the pain that person goes through; it comes suddenly and simmers to a slow stop. When this occurs, the user of the Mōgan can feel where that person is, giving members of the clan a natural sense of protectiveness. The communication is strictly within the clan, unlike the feeling. At all times members can spot weakening spot of their opponents, but that vision of goes part way through the human body, and the other half is left blank. It's smartest for two or more wielders of the Mōgan take a single opponent, as they have a part-time telepathic link where they can tell each other weakening spots from different points of view. The downside to this link is its time limit of ten seconds. There have been cases of it lasting up to an entire minute, but it's unbelievably rare. Evolution * The Mōgan descends to the Hakuryū from Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki. He wears the eye alongside the Byakugan, a stain from from his creator: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. * The Mōgan can take shape in the Byakugan when mixed with Tamotsu's chakra. As with the normal Mōgan, it is always activated, and the user can still deactivate their Byakugan. After receiving the remaining chakra from Tamotsu, both Neji and Hinata Hyūga gain the new addition to their power, being the second and third to have perfect sensor ability. Having the Mōgan's power does not cause them to go blind, but rather to simply see the pain within others. In addition to this mix, the wielder can see all the way through the human body, spotting pain on the complete opposite side of where they stand. With Tamotsu's chakra, Hinata and Neji also get the ability to fade the appearance of their Blind Byakugan, though Neji chooses to keep his in full activation. ** Only as seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Mōgan can mix with the Eye Against Power on Takehiko Shimizu. This was otherwise unheard of, and only occurred when reincarnated with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Though, in his case, he could originally use the Mōgan regardless, but during this time, they two eyes merged to create a new appearance. Variations Blind Eye.png|Main Mōgan. Hinata and Neji's Blind Byakugan.png|Hinata and Neji Hyūga's Mō-Byakugan. Tamotsu's Blind Byakugan.png|Tamotsu Ōtsutsuki's Mōgan. Blind Eye Against Power.png|Takehiko's Mō-Ganhanbeki.